Reflected in You
by word puzzler
Summary: (A retelling and continuation – w/permission – a Godzillaman1000's story "The Offer") Big Hero 6 and the Avengers are actually quite similar in many ways. When the two groups meet trouble flies as they try to figure each other out and get along. But is it really possible to get along with someone that reminds you of yourself?
1. The Offer

**_DISCLARMER_** **:** ** _This is a blanket disclaimer, I will NOT be repeating it! So please pay attention!_** **I don't own anything of 'Big Hero 6' or 'Avengers.' Not the names, places, characters, concept, nothing!** **They belong to the creators/writer/authors/ect which does not include me, sadly. Also note! This is an adopted story from GodzillaMan1000, I have permission! However, I have rewritten the first chapter and plan to continue with the idea, though please feel free to read the original version of this first chapter as it was written by the original author. It's titled The Offer**

(Sort of) Extended summary/explanation: In this story Big Hero 6 and the Avengers exist in the same reality. Big Hero 6 operates a lot like Spider Man in that they focus on local crime rather than world crises like the Avengers. This changes when they (the Big Hero 6) are confronted by Nick Fury and asked to join the Avenger's Initiative. They agree and set out to meet the other Avenger (at this point in time it will just be the 'classic' Avengers: Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk, and Thor). From day one nothing goes right as Stark sets everything off on the wrong foot and things only get worse. It might not be so bad if the Avengers didn't see younger, more care free versions of themselves in the Big Hero 6.

It's an odd feeling to see someone that reminds you so much of yourself, and yet seems so much happier and better off than you. It makes you a bit bitter, and almost hate them, even though it's not fault of theirs.

 _Italicized words = memories, voices heard over the com, and general emphasis._

Line breaks indicate changes in perspective, time lapses, scene changes, and the like.

 **The Offer**

* * *

The Big Hero 6: Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go-Go Tamago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and of course Fred. They had just returned to Hiro's garage turned lab after a long day of crime fighting. They were tired, in familiar but good way, and excited from the day's successes.

"Man, today was awesome!" Fred shouted with a jump to drive the point home. Where he found the energy was a mystery to the rest of the team.

"Just like yesterday," Go-Go said with shrugged, though the small smirk told the others she was just as happy as Fred.

"Na-uh, man, it was WAY better than yesterday!" Fred corrected.

"If you say so," Go-Go replied offhandedly.

"Well, at least safety procedures went well today." Wasabi said. "No one got hurt, everyone stayed in the safe areas–"

"–A few bystanders almost got killed. . ." Go-Go continued his list, trailing off with a pop of bubble gum.

"Hey! That was only ONE time!" Fred whined.

"Whatever you say."

"– And we now know the backup safety procedures work," Wasabi finished.

"I have scanned all of you and detect no serious injuries. However, your heart rates are still above average. Diagnostics: adrenaline."

"That's the point, Baymax." Honey Lemon giggled. "When you're a daredevil and running around saving people you get all excited."

"I understand. I merely wished to keep everyone informed." Baymax replied. Honey just giggled.

"Thanks, Baymax." Hiro said, helping the puffy bot remove his armor having finished removing his own. Honey, also finished changing out of her uniform joined him.

"I know I've said it many times, Hiro," Honey said as she helped the younger boy remove Baymax's back armor. "But you and Baymax are always REALLY amazing!"

"Uh, thanks, Honey." Hiro smiled, blushing slightly at the beaming smile Honey sent him.

"OOOH! I love it when you call me that!" Honey squealed. "It's just so cute!"

Baymax having finished scanning the others turned his attention to the two who'd just finished removing his armor.

"Hiro, your readings have almost returned to normal levels. However, I detect slight changes in your hormone systems." Baymax told Honey Lemon. "Would you like me to give a more thorough check up in order to ascertain the cause?"

"Baymax! Don't just blurt things like that out!" She hissed frantically, blushing bright red and pressing her hands over Baymax's 'mouth.'

Hiro raised an eyebrow in confusion but Go-Go, who'd caught the exchange, smirked and sent Honey a look that promised they would be talking later. Honey nodded, still blushing, and quickly gathered up her things so the group could leave.

The group of friends, made their way down the street to building that doubled as Hiro's home and Cass's bakery laughing and talking. It had become a tradition for them; go to college, save the day, and got eat at Cass' bakery. They never tired of it, and with all the craziness that had suddenly been added to their lives the normalcy of Cass's bakery was eagerly welcomed.

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro called as he and his friends entered the store.

"Hey, Hiro! Hey, guys!" Cass came to the counter. "How's my little college man?"

"Doing great, Aunt Cass," Hiro answered with a smile. Weeks ago Hiro would have scoffed and grumbled about being treated like a baby, but after losing his brother, Tadashi, and everything that had happened afterwards it was nice to be treated like a kid again.

"So, here for a late night feast?" Cass smiled at the group, a knowing glint in her eyes.

"You got it." Fred answered with two thumbs up.

"If it's not too much trouble," Wasabi added, ever the gentleman.

"Coming right up," Cass laughed, and she disappeared into the back of the store.

"Alright guys, why don't we get ourselves some seats?" Honey suggested.

"Oh! That reminds me. Hiro!" Cass called, poking her head out of the kitchen.

"Yes, Aunt Cass?" Hiro paused as the others walked by.

"There's someone here to see you and your friends." She said.

"Really? Who?" Hiro raised an eyebrow and frowned. Perhaps someone from school wanted to talk to them about a replacement for Professor Callaghan.

"I don't know, but he's sitting right over there." Cass pointed to the far corner of the store. They all looked and saw a silhouetted figure sitting at the coffee table with a cup of coffee in his hand. He sipped it and placed it back on the wooden design.

"I have scanned the man in question." Baymax informed them. "He does not appear to be dangerous."

"Yeah, but appearances can be deceiving." Hiro said in a low voice.

"True," Go-Go agreed, one hand casually slipping into her backpack where she kept a few spare disks.

"Maybe it's an agent from some secret organization." Fred suggested excitedly. "Maybe he here to recruit us!"

"Oh, Fred," Honey sighed.

"Or maybe he's here to see if we're a threat," Wasabi mumbled, a thousand disastrous scenarios running through his mind.

"Negative. I have scanned him. He is not carrying any form of drug." Baymax explained and assured.

"Still he does look shady." Honey bit her lip. Like the rest of them, Honey was on edge and wasn't too keen about a potential problem in what they had all come to think of as their 'safe zone.'

"What do you think, Hiro?" Honey asked. "Should we go see what he wants?"

Hiro thought about it for a moment. It always through him for a second when the others referred to him for a decision, as if he was their leader despite being the youngest, still in this intendance it made sense since it was his home they were in.

"Let's see what he wants." Hiro decided and lead the way over to the table.

The man looked up as they approached and the group was able to get a good look at him. The stranger was an African American man, completely bald except for a mustache and goatee, and an eye patch covering his right eye.

"Hiro Hamada?" The way the man said it made it sound more like a statement than a question.

"Uh, yes?" Hiro answered.

"And I presume that your robot friend is Baymax," the man continued.

"Correct. I am Baymax, a personal health care companion." Baymax explained.

"I've noticed." The strange man smirked.

"Um, who are you and why did you want to meet with us?" Hiro asked.

"You're the Big Hero 6, aren't you?" he simply asked.

"What the–?!" Hiro flinched in panic, as did his friends. They look behind to see if Cass heard any of that. Luckily she was too busy in the kitchen to hear. Hiro turned his attention back to the man.

"How did-?!" Hiro hissed, not bothering to hide his anger of suspicion. "How do you know who we are?"

"I have connections." The man answered smoothly, pulling a phone from his pocket. "For example."

The man turned the phone so they could see. A video of the Big Hero 6 in action played out before them and they exchanged looks. They could all remember that fight, it was from a few weeks ago, and it had been during that fight that Hiro's, Go-Go's and Wasabi's faces had been uncovered.

"I thought you said you hacked into the system and deleted the footage?" Go-Go hissed in Hiro's ear.

"I did," Hiro muttered. "He must have downloaded it before then, it did take us about thirty minutes to finish the fight."

Go-Go grimaced and Hiro turned his attention back to the man.

"Who are you?" Hiro asked. "And what do you want?"

"Nick Fury." He answered. "Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Shield?" Hiro repeated.

"What's Shield?" Honey asked.

"It is a piece of personal armor meant to block attacks." Baymax answered.

"I don't think that's what he meant." Wasabi said.

"Yeah, I think it's the name of his organization." Go-Go said.

"Yeah, it is," Fred said, eyes wide as he stared at Fury. "It stands for Strategic Hazard Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division. 'S.H.I.E.L.D' for short."

"Quite correct." Nick eyed the gangly boy, they were all just children to him, in front of him with a calculating look.

"How do you know that?" Hiro asked, a question it seemed the others wanted to know as well given the looks they were giving Fred.

"Conspiracies are my thing, man," Fred answered with a shrug.

"Right," Go-Go drawled, but they let it go. Fred always was a little weird when it came to government conspiracies.

"Well, then, Mr. Fury," Hiro began. "What exactly do you want from us?"

"Why don't you sit down?" Nick waved a hand at the empty chairs and after a quick exchange of looks only Hiro and Honey sat down. "I'm here to offer you a proposition."

"A proposition?" Hiro repeated skeptically.

"It's called the Avenger's Alliance initiative." Nick clarified. "It's a vast group of superhero teams all coming together to protect the world from any threat. I want your team to join us."

"Dude! No way! That sounds awesome!"

Hiro expected Fred's shout, what he did not expected was Fred's hand to scratch out a message on his back reading 'Say no!'

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Hiro stopped everyone. "You want me and my team to join the Avenger thing?"

"Yes."

"I don't know." Hiro ran a hand through his hair and glanced at the group behind him. "What do you think guys think?"

"Dude we should TOTALLY go for it man!" Fred encouraged still smiling despite the fact that he was once again scratching out 'Say no!' on Hiro's back.

"I think it'll be great." Go-Go said. She knew about the Avenger's, they all did, and while she didn't care one way or the other about working with them, the wanted to leave San Fransokyo. At least for a while.

"Well, as long as it's not TOO dangerous," Wasabi said. "Of course, standard safety issues will need to be addressed, not to mention the added risks! Actually, no, I'm not sure this is a good idea."

Hiro rolled his eyes as Wasabi continued to list all the dangers they could get into as well as all the reasons they should do it anyway and glanced at Honey.

"I will go if you want to, Hiro." Honey said with sincere eyes. "This is your team, you put it together, and you know us the best."

Hiro smiled at them, then turned to Baymax. "What do you think, bud?"

"I am your personal health care companion." Baymax answered. "If you wish to enroll, I shall be with you every step of the way."

"And so will I." Honey smiled.

"All of us will." Wasabi nodded.

"Well, son. What do you say?" Nick asked. "It's your choice and it's entirely up to you."

Hiro frowned down at the table, thinking. Honey and Baymax would side with him no matter what decision he made so he felt no pressure from them. Wasabi would fret either way, but ultimately like Honey, he would be ok with whatever Hiro decided. Go-Go. . .Well, Hiro knew Go-Go wanted to leave, wanted to get away. Though he had no proof, Hiro was certain Go-Go and Tadashi had been more than just friends, and having stay in a place where there were so many memories of him was hurting Go-Go almost as much as it was hurting Hiro. Hiro could understand why she wanted to get away, he did too, but Hiro didn't want to stay away. San Fransokyo was his home.

Hiro's frown deepened. As if the Go-Go issue wasn't confusing enough then he had Fred to think about. Fred who should be all for it, and acted as if he was all for, apparently thought it was a bad idea. That more than anything, made Hiro pause, but no matter which way he turned it over he couldn't come up with a reason for Fred's behavior. With a frustrated sigh, Hiro decided he would have to do the diplomatic thing.

Grimacing at the thought, Hiro made his decision and looked up.

"We accept."

Fury nodded as though he had been expecting this and made to stand, but Hiro wasn't finished.

"On three conditions."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I know the two worlds don't match up and neither don't the times lines so things might get a bit fuzzy. I'll do my best to make things make sense and explain as much as possible, my advice is to just roll with it and don't over think it. Trust me life is easier that way.


	2. All About the Why

**Comments to Your Reviews:**

~ to Izi Wilson: So glad you love this, when I read Godzillman's version the ideas just took off in my head and it's nice to know someone else like it too.

~ to bigHirosixFan: Glad you're excited to see where it's going, I usually update my stuff once a week unless and usually around the same time each week if that helps any.

 **All About the Why**

* * *

Nick Fury stormed onto the helicarrier, trench coat snapping with every turn as he made his way to his office.

"Welcome back, sir." A cold, hard, black eye glared at her, but Marie Hill was far too used to her superior's looks to be intimidated or even annoyed. "I take it things did not go as planned?"

While there was no visible difference in Nick Fury's expression, Hill had the distinct impression her boss was sulking. Hill resisted the urge to smirk as she fell into step beside Fury.

Recruitment was a tedious process that required a great deal of patience and diplomacy, neither of which Fury had a great deal of. Normally recruitment was left to her or, if she was busy, someone Hill trusted to get the job done. The only reason Fury was sent on this particular recruitment mission was because he'd made the rather grievous mistake of insinuating that her job was _easy_ , to which Hill had told Fury that if he thought it was such a simple task then he wouldn't mind doing the next recruitment on his upcoming, mandatory if he wanted to keep his job, break.

"They agreed," Fury snapped, dropping into his chair.

Hill cocked an eyebrow and Fury grudgingly continued.

"On conditions."

"Conditions?" Hill repeated, unsure whether she should be worried or laugh at the disgruntled air Fury was giving off. It was pity the man's expression never changed, she would have loved to see a disgruntled Nick Fury. "What kind of conditions?"

"The boy wouldn't tell me," Fury growled.

"Wouldn't tell you?" It was becoming harder and harder to hold back her smile. Hill only knew of one other person that could get Fury so upset so quickly: Tony Stark.

Fury glowered at her and slapped a device on the table.

" _We accept_."

The fact that Fury had recorded the conversation didn't surprise Hill, rather she was surprised at how young the voice was. She knew that one of the members was barely into his teens, but she hadn't expected for the boy to be the group's spokesperson.

" _On three conditions_."

" _And what 'conditions' are those_?" Fury's voice was the same tone it always was, but Hill could detect the note of wariness and annoyance.

" _I'll let you know tomorrow_. _See ya_."

Hill bit the inside of her cheek. A kid, a barely into his teens _kid_ , had just dismissed the great and powerful, incredibly intimidating Nick Fury as if the man was just another one of his friends.

"I want everything we have on the. . . boy and his group of friends." Fury ordered, and Hill straightened at the tone. "I want to know what 'conditions' I can expect and why, and I want it now."

"Right away, sir." Hill saluted and left.

Fury studied the picture of Big Hero 6, resolutely ignoring the sound of Marie Hill laughing at his expense. He never should have taken her up on that stupid bet.

* * *

"Conditions, Hiro?" Go-Go asked, slamming the door to the lab, a sign of just how upset she really was. "What do you mean by 'conditions'?"

The rest of the group looked at Hiro who sighed and flopped onto the chair by his desk. The hour following the Nick Fury's departure had been tense and filled with whispered questions and half answers, and it seemed everybody was on edge and annoyed now.

"I needed to buy some time," Hiro explained.

"Why?" Go-Go's asked tersely and Honey placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, why?" Hiro repeated, and looked at Fred, who'd been unnaturally quiet. "Why, Fred? Why did you want me to say no?"

The rest of the group, minus Baymax who was petting Hiro in a rather misguided attempt to comfort what he believed to be a distraught child, looked at Fred. Fred grimaced and fiddled with some of the spare parts lying around.

"Fred!" Hiro called, annoyed at everything that had happened in the past hour.

"No need to shout, man," Fred said, lounging in his usual carefree way. A glare from Hiro and Go-Go made him twitch. "Alrigh,' dudes, alright. So ya know how I'm all into conspiracies and stuff?"

They nodded.

"My research into psychology suggests your interest has reached the point of an unhealthy obsession," Baymax added.

"That's an understatement," Hiro muttered.

Fred just rolled his eyes and gave them his usual lazy smile. "Everyone's gotta have a hobby."

"That still doesn't explain anything." Hiro snapped, scowling at Fred.

"It kinda does," Fred corrected. "S.H.I.E.L.D. is like the biggest conspiracy in the history of conspiracies! It's bigger than – than like the Illuminati or the Freemasons only, like, it's the modern day version and like way more powerful and stuff!"

Wasabi and Hiro gaped at him, Go-Go looked skeptical, and Honey looked politely confused. Fred sighed and draped himself over a couple crates.

"How 'bout some facts, you smart people are all about facts, right?" Fred held up a hand and began ticking things off. "1: S.H.I.E.L.D is government, like **all** and **every** government. 2: because it's all gov. it's all political. 3: because it's all gov. and politics, it's a secret in a secret run by people with secrets who eat secret for breakfast, breathe secrets, whose jobs are to know everybody's secrets but will never tell you anything. . .because it's all a secret.4: S.H.I.E.L.D., like everything owned by politics, is obsessed with power."

"How-How do you know all this?" Hiro asked, slightly dumbfounded that Fred – lazy, laidback, carefree, comic book obsessed Fred! – knew so much about a something as. . . _serious_ as S.H.I.E.L.D. sounded.

"My parents used to drag me to all these boring, political places back before they realized I wasn't cut out for the serious life, and made me memorize all sorts of stuff. I guess some of it stuck." Fred shrugged and looked over at them, eyes jumping from person to person, and frowned as he took in their uncomfortable expressions.

None of group, asides from Baymax who still hadn't figured out how to pick up on the social cues, really knew how to handle the whole 'Fred is rich, like crazy rich' aspect of Fred's life.

"Look, dudes, what ya need to know is this: S.H.I.E.L.D. is power hungry, but it's also afraid of power. If we get tangled up in it, S.H.I.E.L.D. will never let us go. **Ever** ," Fred's jaw clenched, before relaxing again and continuing in his familiar lazy drawl. "But don't worry, dudes, Hiro's 'conditions' should keep us safe."

Hiro groaned and buried his face in Baymax's puffy belly. Go-Go and Honey leaned against the bot as well while Wasabi paced, fingers twitching nervously.

"First you were right about Yokai, and now this S.H.I.E.L.D. thing," Hiro said, voice muffled by Baymax's belly. "I'm starting to think you're actually a genius. A weird, conspiracy genius."

"Oh, well, I am awesome," Fred replied, his lazy smile widening. "But a genius? Too much work, man."

Go-Go snorted and Honey giggled, breaking the tension in the room.

"If you're so awesome then what kind of conditions should we give that Fury guy?" Hiro asked, peaking around Baymax to look at Fred.

Wasabi, Go-Go, and Honey looked over at Fred as well. Fred simply blinked at them.

"Don't know," Fred shrugged and waved at hand in their direction. "You're the geniuses."

"You should take this more seriously!" Wasabi snapped, voice strained from nerves. "After all, Fred, you're the one that knows the most about S.H.I.E.L.D. Surely you have some idea of what these conditions should be?"

Fred sighed, somehow making himself look even lazier, and fiddled with a spare bolt.

"Look, dudes, figure out what you want. Boom! There're your conditions. Just make sure one of them gives us an out." With that Fred pushed his hat over his eyes and slumped even more.

"Well," Wasabi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's a start. Anybody have any ideas?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Ok, I'm sure you're all wondering about the conditions. Next chapter you'll find out what they are. If you're wondering about the sudden bout of intelligence from Fred, well. . . In the movie Fred is the stereotypical, idiot, fan boy who happens to be rich enough to live his fantasy. That seems really shallow to me. Fred is a person, and in this story he's going to be a little more complicated. Not by much! Fred will still be everybody's favorite cheerleader and comic relief, but he's got a past and comes from a rich lifestyle. I don't too many "high end" parents that let their kids just lazy around without making them do _something_ worth while. Hence, Fred having exposure to politics. I'll explain it a bit more in later chapters, so if things seem a little confusing go a head and ask, but I might just tell you to wait for me to explain.

Like wise, I have a way of explaining San Fransokyo's crazy advancement over the rest of the world in the crossover universe, but I don't want to spoil the surprise so just wait until the chapter I introduce Tony Stark and I'll explain it then.

Hope this straightens out any confusing aspects, later!


	3. And the Conditions Are

**Comments to Your Reviews!:**

~ to FistfulofFire: Thanks! I was a bit on the fence about the Fred idea, glad to know you like it. Yep, Fury's going crazy (not that he really shows it) and I have no remorse in making his life miserable, it's just too much fun!

~ to Rochana: Thanks as well and have no fear, I finish what I start. Thank you for adding me to your favorites, it gives me more motivation to keep going.

~ to TryMe626: Your enthusiasm makes me smile, and (of course) thank you!

~ to DeathStar5799: Your request is my command! BTW I love your profile picture, very cute.

~ to PeekABoo (guest): Thanks, like I said above, I was on the fence about Fred's character so it's nice to know others like what I did. Yes, they'll meet the Avengers. Might take a few chapters, and I think you'll be surprised who hits it off with who and why (I hope) but I don't want to spoil anything so that's all you're getting for now.

~ to EiraLuna: Tony and Hiro's 'relationship' will be interesting and amusing for the others to watch, I hope. As for SHIELD, it's not 'bad' but it's not strictly 'good' either. It was made by governments, run by spies, for spies to take care of things no one country could take care of alone. It does a lot of dirty work. It does a lot of good things too. Mostly, Fred gave it such a bad overview because he has issues with it that I'll explain in later chapters.

~ to all readers: up dates come once a week, right now Sunday night/Monday morning, but that might change since I have 3/4 stories in the works so I might have to spread the updates out over the week. If it changes I'll let you know.

* * *

 **And the Conditions Are:**

* * *

Fury strode through the halls of the mansion, instinctively cataloging everything of value, assessing possible threat, and noting weakness in the design and layout of the building. It was a habit, one that had saved his life many times and one he made sure to keep. Overall, the place looked much like every other wealthy individual's home: clean, stuffy, and utterly impersonal.

Fury was not surprised that this group of vigilantes had asked him to meet here. From what he'd gathered during their meeting the day before and the reports he'd read, Fury expected them to want to meet somewhere more private. Fury _was_ a bit surprised at the lack of Big Hero 6 memorabilia. All the reports had indicated that the mansions main occupant, Fred, was a fanatic when it came to comics, super heroes, and such.

Fury shrugged off the slight surprise; he had other things to worry about. Such as the upcoming meeting to discuss Big Hero 6's 'conditions.' According to his analysts Fury was told to expect conditions involving their identities and school for certain with a high possibility of conditions barring S.H.I.E.L.D from taking their equipment and making copies for their agents use. Fury could respect those conditions and, to a degree, he could accept them. Of course, if they got to make conditions so did he.

"They are in here, sir."

Fury gaze a slight nod to the butler, Heathcliff if his sources were accurate, and brushed past him into the room.

'Ah, so this is where he keeps his collection,' Fury thought glancing around the room at all of Fred's comics and collectables, before settling his gaze on the people staring at him.

"Let's hear the conditions," Fury said bluntly, he wasn't in the mood to play games today.

"Right, the conditions." Hiro licked his lips nervously. "No interfering. San Fransokyo, school, and keeping our identities a secret are our priorities. We don't want you interfering with any of them."

Fury nodded, those were expected, but he needed the exact details.

"Elaborate. . . please." It was almost painful not to make that an order.

"One of us will _always_ be here in San Fransokyo, to keep up our work," Hiro explained. "If something comes up that needs all of us, we'll go. San Fransokyo is our home and our home comes first."

"Of course," Honey Lemon interrupted, seeing Fury's expression become increasingly stonier. "San Fransokyo is only a small part of the world, so naturally saving the world is a higher priority."

Fury nodded stiffly at her before turning his attention back to Hiro.

"School, Aunt Cass will kill me if I don't get good grades," Hiro mumbled. "And I have to finish."

Fury raised a brow. There had been nothing in the reports to indicate Cassandra Hamada was strict.

"I don't see any reason to interfere with your education," Fury said, striving to keep his tone polite. He hated dealing with children. "Intelligence is often more valuable than skill."

Expressions ranging from surprise to amusement flashed across the faces of Big Hero 6, and Fury wondered if he shouldn't have kept that thought to himself.

"And our identities," Hiro continued. "They need to _stay_ a **_secret_**."

"I work for a government agency, kid," Fury said dryly. "I think I can keep a secret."

"Yeah," Hiro snorted. "'Cause _nobody_ knows who the Avengers are."

Fury glowered at him, pointedly ignoring the amused looks on the other's faces.

"Now that I have your three conditions–"

"That was only condition one," Hiro corrected.

"Condition one?" Fury repeated, not bothering to hide his irritation. It was quite rewarding to see the boy squirm as he glared at him.

Hiro swallowed and under the table Honey gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. If the man was already mad at them then he really wasn't going to like conditions 2 and 3.

"Yes. School, work, and our names all fall under condition one: no interfering." Hiro took a steadying breath and looked Fury straight in the eye, resisting the urge to hide under the table. "Condition two. We can leave whenever we want. If we decide we've had enough and don't want anything to do with you, you let us go and leave us alone."

Hiro's face whitened as Fury released the full force of his glare.

"And what," Fury asked, voice as deadly as poison. "Is your third condition?"

Hiro shivered and opened his mouth, but it was Fred that answered.

"We'll let ya know."

Fury snapped his gaze to Fred who was lounging in the arms chair, feet dangling over one of the armrests and idly flipping through a comic.

"Let me know?" Fury spat. If looks could kill, Fred would have been vaporized.

"Yep." Fred lazily looked over at Fury. "Consider condition three a 'you owe us a favor' condition."

Fury stared at the boy. Everything about Fred screamed 'lazy idiot' but there was something in his eyes Fury didn't like. There was a glint there, a barely noticeable calculating gleam that Fury didn't trust. It was almost as if the boy was daring him not to accept the condition.

"Fine," Fury ground out. "I accept your terms. Now, it's time you heard mine."

* * *

The door slammed shut as Fury left and Hiro slumped onto the table.

"That," Hiro mumbled. "Was terrifying."

"Studies have shown that after stressful encounters it is best to relax," Baymax informed them. "Relaxing with those you trust, in company you enjoy is highly recommend, as are hugs."

Baymax flopped onto of Hiro and patted him on the head. "There, there."

"We need to work on your definition of 'hugs.'" Hiro's voice was muffled, but he didn't bother to push Baymax off.

"You did good, Hiro," Honey said. "You too, Fred."

Fred grinned at her.

"Yeah, but what was up with the third condition?" Wasabi asked. "I thought we agreed–"

"This way we can change it," Fred interrupted, standing up and stretching. "Well, I'm starving. Let's eat."

"Pizza," Hiro groaned, still buried under Baymax.

"Good idea," Wasabi said. "Fred, why don't we go get it."

Wasabi grabbed Fred's arm and Fred let his friend drag him out of the room.

"Boys," Go-Go sighed. "Didn't even ask what we wanted."

Honey laughed and both women ignored Hiro's squawk of indignation.

* * *

"You want to tell me the truth now?"

Fred sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets and slouching. There was no point in lying to Wasabi, he would see straight through him. Wasabi was the one who figured out Fred's home life wasn't exactly ideal and the only one of the group Fred didn't mind being open with.

"About what?"

"Why did you really change the last condition?"

"Because Fury pissed me off," Fred snapped.

Wasabi looked at Fred in surprise. He was used to Fred being a bit more open with his emotion instead of hiding them behind that lazy, carefree attitude, but he'd never heard Fred sound so harsh before.

"How so?"

"You saw what he did! After Hiro told him the first condition he nodded like he was expecting it, because he _was_ , and then when Hiro told him there was more. . ." Fred trailed off, scowling at the sidewalk. "If looks could kill Hiro'd be dead right now!"

"If looks could kill, you'd be a smear on the wall with the way that man was looking at you," Wasabi said dryly.

"Yeah, I don't think he likes me much." Fred laughed. "Ya think he'll go all evil villain and try to kill me for real or something?"

Shaking his head at his friend's attitude, Wasabi threw an arm over Fred's shoulder.

"Come on. We should hurry so we can get back before Honey and Go-Go get bored and try to braid Hiro's hair again."

Laughing, the two men traded grins and took the long way.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Well, there they are, 2 of the 3 conditions. I've got plans for the what the group's 'favor' condition should be but I'm willing to listen to any suggestions. As for Fury's conditions, those will be introduced in the next few chapters. They're not all that important to the story, mostly just the rules S.H.I.E.L.D. expects their people to follow.


	4. New Recruits? WHY!

**Comment to Your Reviews:**

~ to TryMe626: Thanks! Don't really get the Potter comment though.

~ to EiraLuna: Your Welcome! Yes, everyone loves to baby Hiro. Well, the girls do, the guys like to pick on him, but hey! They're guys, that's how the show love or in this case, friendship.

~ to Rochana: Glad you're liking Fred. He's one of my favorites and I love messing with his characters. Yep, being the youngest Hiro tends to get babied a bit. Don't worry you'll get to see them be protective here in a couple chapters.

~ to MariMart: Glad you're enjoying it, especially Fred.

~ to DeathStar5799: Yep, Avengers a hoy! that's what this chapters all about.

~ to zander2212 (guest): My work has officially been called 'epic.' My day is made!

* * *

 **New Recruits? WHY?!**

* * *

"Tell me you're joking! And if you're not, can have some of whatever it is you're smoking, or drinking? Ya know, just give me both."

"I am being completely serious, Stark." Fury glared at his greatest annoyance, silently daring him to make a scene. Unfortunately for Fury's remaining patience, Tony Stark was never one to turn down a dare.

"Why the hell do we need to add _more_ people to the Avengers? And not just more people, oh no! You want to add _children_? Children are a liability in every way! They have no real world experience, which makes them gullible. They're all soft and," Tony wrinkled his nose and shuddered, "squishy, which means they'll get hurt easily and whine and cry and drive me insane. Besides, do you really want me around children? Really? I'll just hurt their oh so precious feelings when I tell them to screw off."

"Tony!" Steve scolded, looking thoroughly scandalized, though it was hard to tell if it was at Stark's language or the thought of someone telling a child to 'screw off.'

Tony shrugged; he was just telling the truth. Tony didn't hate children, despite what the media liked to print, he simply didn't trust them. Children were too easy to hurt and fool, and if that wasn't bad enough, they were stupid. Tony had enough stupid in his life as it was, thank you very much.

"I was under the impression the Avengers was meant to be a group of the 'best of the best' or whatever the fuck it was you put on the recruitment poster." Tony pointedly ignored Steve's frown of disapproval at his language. "So why the hell do you want to recruit children? Oh, and final point, what we do is _dangerous_. Dangerous was in 'we could die any day' dangerous. I know you like to play hard ball, Fury, but children? That seems low even for you."

Case made, Tony leaned back in his chair and pulled out his phone, idly wondering if Steve or Bruce would be the first to back him up. His money was on Steve and those 1940s morals.

"I agree with Stark."

Tony glanced up from his phone, not even bothering to hide the look of surprise that Natasha, **the** Natasha, was siding with him.

"Well, fuck." Tony looked from Natasha to Fury. "You _know_ it's a bad idea if the infamous Black Widow is siding with me."

Both Fury and Natasha gave Tony a cold look.

"I have to agree with Tony as well," Steve added, breaking the tension. "I can understand why you want to increase the number of Avengers–"

"I can't," Tony said. "I think he just wants newer models. What, are we not good enough for you anymore, Fury?"

"–but I don't think this particular group is suitable," Steve finished, ignoring Tony's comment with a practiced ease. "With all due respect, sir, they are too young, too inexperienced, and – as Tony said – what we do is dangerous. Our job is not meant for children."

"Do you have anything to add, Dr. Banner?" Fury asked coolly.

"I would like to know why you think this particular group should be recruited," Bruce said, removing his glasses and polishing them. The act was an old habit that helped him remember to think from many angles and Bruce was trying to understand Fury's insistence on this new group.

"An excellent suggestion, Dr. Banner," Fury said blandly, pressing a few buttons on the panel before him.

A screen lowered behind him and a blurring, unfocused image came into play.

" _There, no! Over there, yeah right there. Ya see it_?" The voice was barely audible over the sound of a helicopter engine.

" _No way_!" A second voice breathed, and image sharpened, focusing in on a street below. " _Is that. . ? It is! Big Hero 6 in action_!"

Fury muted the video as a flash of yellow zipped across the screen, darting between vehicles with an ease and grace professional skaters would envy. Chasing after the yellow blur was what looked like a cross between a spider and snake. Whatever the creature was, judging by the way it was plowing through traffic it was clearly strong and very angry. Eventually the yellow blur zipped out of the streets and into a park, heading for a large lake in the center. The figure hit the water and. . .

"Did that person just bounce?" Steve asked. Yes, this was a new century but surely bouncing on water wasn't considered normal. He glanced at the Bruce and was gratified to see he looked equally surprised.

"Yep," Tony answered. "But apparently mutant bug things don't."

Steve glanced back at the screen to see the. . .thing struggling to free itself from the lake.

"Why is the water multicolored?" Natasha asked, eyes narrowing as she studied the footage.

Fury smirked, on the inside of course, and pressed another button. The smaller image appeared in the upper right corner, a close up showing what looked like two civilians weaving in and out of the creature's legs. That is, if civilians had glowing green arms that could cut through metal like butter and purses that spat out multicolored balls that could, apparently, do a wide range of things. Distracting the creature while the two worked was what looked like a stereotypical comic book monster, complete with a gaping mouth shooting fire.

"I think I found my Halloween costume for this year," Tony smirked.

"No." Came the immediate reply from just about everyone.

"Glad you all agree."

No one bothered to reply this time as it seemed the fight was reaching its climax. With the creature immobilized the two attacking its legs retreated. The man with the glowing green hands pausing to drag the 'monster' away with them, and the yellow blur from before speeding up the process by piggy backing the girl with the magic purse away. Once they were at a safe distance a large, red blob shot across the sky toward the monster. For a wild second Tony wondered if someone had stolen his Iron Man suite, but the close up in the screens corner showed it was the wrong shape and color scheme. Riding on top of the figure in red and purple armor was a much smaller figure that appeared to be giving orders. The larger figure raised its arm and the fist detached and shot toward the creature like a bullet.

"Plagiarism!" Tony yelled. "This punk is ripping off my suite!"

"Shut up, Stark." Fury ordered.

Seething, though slightly impressed, Tony sat and watched as the fist connected with the over grown snake-spider hybrid and blasted a hole straight through it. The sparks and scraps of metal that came flying out of it told the group it was mechanical. Despite the gaping hole in its center the creature continued to struggle. The person in the 'Iron Man knock off' as Tony hissed from his seat flew over and gently lowered the smaller figure, who crawled inside. A few minutes later the creature stilled and figure crawled back out, waving and shouting at the group waiting for him on the ground.

Fury stopped the video and the screen retracted back into the ceiling.

"As you saw they are more than just 'children.' In fact, save one member of the group, they are all of legal age." Fury stared at them, his tone indicating that it would be wise to shut up, listen, and **not** argue. "They are college students, exceptionally bright college students, even the youngest who might even be smarter than _you_ , Stark."

"Which is why he had to copy my suite," Tony scoffed.

"They fight the same as you do," Fury continued, ignoring Tony save sending the man a hard look. "Risking their lives to help others. They are intelligent, they are resourceful, they are skilled."

"But they're still just brats," Tony finished.

Fury did a slow count of ten, eyeing the group as he did so. It seemed that despite the little display and his own assurances, the Avengers still seemed ill inclined to accept this group.

"Big Hero 6 will be arriving in 4 days for a trial run." Fury stood. "You will be respectful, _Stark_. You will not baby them, and you will, **all of you** , work together until I say otherwise. Dismissed!"

Fury turned on his heel and marched out of the room, mentally cursing his younger self. If he had known the position involved babysitting a bunch of egotistical (Stark), self-righteous (Rogers) 'heroes', Fury would never have accepted the post.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

And here are the Avengers! No Thor, sorry Thor fans, but I can't see him popping over just to get a heads up on something like recruitment. Besides, I figure he's got a bunch of other stuff to be doing as Asgard - his home! - and 'fixing' Loki.

Hope you liked the fight. Completely made up, so I hope I did a good job showing the Big Hero6's team work from an outsiders perspective. Till next time!


	5. So Who We Dealin' With?

**Comments to Your Reviews:**

~ Rochana: Soon, next chapter. Promise!

~ Rin-s666: Thanks! Hope ya like this one.

~ Izi Wilson: I hope that's an optimistic eagerness!

~ animals202: Ah! You're making me blush. *u*

~ Guest1: He just wouldn't be Stark if he didn't make a scene.

~ (guest) PeekABoo: Yay, positive critic! Thank you!

~ EiraLuna: Yeah, I kind of see Big Hero 6 being more a team and the Avengers more like a bunch of individuals who vaguely know how to work together. Good idea for the (friend!) pairings, but I was thinking something a little different, less predictable. Still I'll keep your ideas in mind, they're good ones.

~ (guest) hamadabrosrule: Oh they will! It's pretty much mandatory when two inventor get together and with their personalities. . . Well, it's bound to be explosive. *hint hint, wink wink*

~ (guest) SuperDarthVader1: Thanks! I honestly can't see anyone else but Downey being able to pull off Tony Stark. Not to sure. . Baymac vs the Hulk? I see that ending badly with a popped Baymax and a sad Hiro. But I suppose I could twist it, make the Hulk see Baymac as his personal teddy bear. But then Hiro would get jealous. . .Hmmmmmmm, the possibilities. . .

~ Acidwing: Glad ya like it! Sorry, 3rd conditions a secret but I'll take any suggestions. Fury too much fun NOT to mess with and stark will get his eventually.

~ forever-a-fanchic: Ah, thanks, I'm glad I don't sound stupid. Here's to hoping I keep it up, eh?

~ Hope' e: Yeah, Fury's awesome. Love to hate him, hate to love him, but we all do anyway. Quite honestly, I'm a bit surprised there's not a Tony/Fury slash out there (there won't be in this! well, maybe if you squint . . . through broken glass) Given their personalities and the slash crazy people out there it seemed like a forgone pairing but I haven't come across any.

~ dragon gad 758: Not sure if he's jealous. . . yet.

 **Author's Note** : Sorry I missed last weeks update and This one is late. Life went and got in the way, sorry!

 **Chap5: Misgivings**

* * *

The eight week long mission was over, _finally_ , the report written up on the return flight, the debrief over and done with, and now he had just one thing left to do: **sleep**!

Sleep. What a heavenly concept, and considering he was so tired he might as well be brain dead, sleep was about the only thing he was capable of thinking at the moment. Yep, Hawkeye would be shelved with his bow and arrows and Clint Barton would surface, intent on relaxing after some well deserved and much needed sleep. . . At least that was the plan until his path was blocked by the worst thing known to mankind. . . Well, agent kind at least.

He stared at the _thing_ , the horrible, dreadful _thing_ , and resisted the urge to cry because this _thing_ could only mean one thing: more work!

"Stop staring and take it."

Hawkeye let out a sound that most definitely wasn't a whimper. He had been so close! His room, or at least that's what the other agents called it, was right there, literally just around the corner! Natasha rolled her eyes as she shoved the folder of papers into Clint's chest.

"No paper work and it's not a mission," she told him, tactfully ignoring the way Clint sagged in relief. "Just a debrief on our new comrades."

"Our. . .Wha-?" Clint asked, looking down at the folder. His poor, sleep deprived brain was taking a ridiculous amount of time to process the information.

"Get some sleep," Natasha order sharply. "You're lowering the IQ of the whole place the longer you stay awake."

Clint blinked and looked up, only to see that Natasha was gone.

"I'm not sure what you said, but I _know_ it was insulting," Clint muttered, stumping into his room and dumping his stuff on the floor. Clint cracked open the file as he kicked his shoes off and squinted at the writing. "San Fransokyo?"

Clint frowned as he dropped onto the bed. He didn't know much about San Fransokyo, just that it had changed its name after a sudden influx of Japanese immigrants after Mt. Fugi had irrupted due to questionable circumstances. The city had seen a drastic rise in scientific development to such a degree that is was considered several decades ahead of the rest of the world. Why the scientific advancement hadn't spread was a mystery, one it seemed no one really wanted to solve, though why also remained a mystery. Regardless, San Fransokyo was an enigma and so isolated from the rest of America it might as well be a separate country. The only thing Clint knew for certain regarding San Fransokyo was that it was the primary source of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s advanced technology.

The file slipped from his hands as Clint's body finally gave out and he fell asleep.

* * *

"I can't believe it! My little Hiro, off to New York for a summer internship! At Stark Industries!"

"Aunt Cass." Hiro's voice was muffled as his aunt crushed him in a hug and whatever guilt he had about lying to his aunt was disappearing about as fast as the air in his lungs. "I need to get going."

"Right, right," Cass laughed, twirling them one last time before stopping and stepping back, hands resting on Hiro's shoulders as she gave him a searching look. "You will be safe right?"

"Aren't I always?" Hiro asked, giving his aunt a cocky smile.

"Promise me?" Cass was still smiling, but there was no hiding the worry lining her face and Hiro's smile softened.

"I promise."

"I suppose that will have to do," Cass sighed and let her hands slide off her nephew's shoulders. She picked up Hiro's bag and handed it to him. "Have fun and take care."

"I will." Hiro slipped the pack over his shoulder and grabbed the handle of Baymax's recharging station. "Stop worrying Aunt Cass. I promise I'll be back."

Cass ruffled Hiro's her and she walked him to the door.

"'Sides," Hiro smirked. "I have to make sure Luke doesn't get handsy with you."

"Why you–" Cass spluttered, face reddening at the reminder of her not so secret admirer. Hiro laughed as he ducked the towel aimed at his head. "That was one time!"

"I'll call when we get to New York!" Hiro shouted as he climbed into Wasabi's van.

"I better get at least one e-mail every day or I'm flying over!" Cass shouted after them.

"You got it!" Hiro yelled back before flopping down and buckling himself in.

"All packed, Hiro?" Honey asked, automatically smoothing down the younger boy's ruffled hair.

"Yes, mother," Hiro sighed, exasperated. "And I washed behind my ears too."

"Oh, good," Honey replied, sounding genuinely relieved and happy.

Hiro stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. He would never understand how Honey thought. . or well, any girl from that matter. Hiro idly wondered if he could get Baymax on that problem. Man, if he could just–

"So, Hiro, any luck digging up information on our, ah, new friends?" Wasabi asked, eyes carefully locked on the road as he drove them toward the airport.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, give me a sec." Hiro scrambled for his bag, still talking as he dug around. "You guys know I'm not much of a hacker, that's more GoGo's thing–"

"I gave up hacking years ago," GoGo muttered, smacking Hiro upside the head. "Punk."

"Right, my mistake," Hiro returned sarcastically, pulling out a couple files. "Anyway, S.H.I.E.L.D. was a pain to get anywhere close to, but we managed to open a backdoor into a deceased agent's file. Some guy named. . . Phil Coulson?"

Hiro glanced at GoGo who nodded, handing a file to Fred and Honey.

"Deceased?" Honey repeated with a frown.

"Yeah, apparently he was a casualty of that alien invasion," Hiro answered.

An uncomfortable silence settled on the group. They all knew about the invasion, hard not to when it was all every new channel talked about for months, but they'd had their own little crisis to deal with at the time.

"Well," Fred flicked through the file in his hands. "It looks like this guy was a huge fan of the Avengers."

"That's an understatement," GoGo scoffed.

"Yeah, this guy was crazy about them. Mostly Captain America though. He was _obsessed_ with the Captain." Hiro smirked and opened the Captain's file to show them. "Might even have been more obsessed than Fred is with comics."

"No one is more obsessed than me!" Fred cried, twisting in his seat to look at the file only to gape at the extensive and almost creepily detailed notes and pictures. "But this guy is a close second."

Hiro laughed and the two girls shared an amused look.

"Anyway, as you guys can see we managed to get some pretty good info on the Avengers. Well, except for the red haired chick and the dude with the bow," Hiro corrected with a scowl.

"Those two are apparently agents," GoGo told the rest of the group. "Their files were too well protected, couldn't get near them without letting someone know we were looking."

"But they're referenced in the other's files, so." Hiro cleared his throat, pointedly ignoring the way Honey giggled and GoGo and Fred snorted at his attempt at seriousness. "Ok, so we all know the general info on them right?"

The others all nodded or mumbled an affirmative and Hiro continued.

"Good, well first up is, of course, Captain America. Official name is Steve Rogers, and he was originally a scrawny, weak, asthmatic who did everything he could to get enlisted into the army so he could fight in World War II. After failing 23 times?! Seriously, this guy doesn't know when to give up!"

"Sounds like someone else I know," GoGo commented dryly and Hiro stuck out his tongue.

"Anyway!" Hiro said, raising his voice so he could be heard over the other's laughter. "Rogers, after going through some experimental drug treatment, became a super soldier. Official stats include speed and strength 3 times greater than the average human, increased intelligence, heightened sense, and greater reflexes."

"Basically he got all the perks of steroids without any of the drawbacks," GoGo summed up.

"GoGo!" Honey scolded. "That's not nice."

"His personality profile," GoGo continued, unrepentant. "Says he's a real leader; knows how to get the job done, but also knows how to look out for people. Psyc profile's questionable though."

"Considering he was frozen for 70 some years I think that's forgivable," Hiro commented dryly and GoGo chuckled.

"70 years," Wasabi repeated, more than just a little disturbed at the thought of loosing 70 years.

"The poor man," Honey sighed. "It must be so hard for him. Just imagine waking up and suddenly everything and everyone is gone or different!"

"Pfst!" Fred snorted. "The dude's lucky! Talk about time travel! Hey, Hiro, when I finally get to old to fight – in, ya know, 50-60 years – think you can freeze me and wake _me_ up in 70 years?"

Fred peered over the seat, giving Hiro his best set of excited puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, why not?" Hiro rolled his eyes. "I'll just freeze us all and have Baymax thaw us out when things look interesting."

"Awesome!" Fred cheered, completely missing, or ignoring, the blatant sarcasm. "Now onto the next 'friend' and I'll do the honors if ya don't mind."

Fred swiped Honey's glasses, kicked his feet up on the dash, and opened the folder with flourish, somehow managing to do all of it with a sophisticated air.

"Dr. Banner," Fred began, his tone posh and cultured to the amusement of his friends. "Renowned chemist and physicist, specialties include focused studies and multiple experiment on gamma radiation and extensive research on the 'super soldier' serum."

"Dr. Banner?" Honey squealed, taking back her glasses. "Oh, I love his work! It's so in depth and detailed! If I could work with him. . . Oh, that sounds like so much fun! I can't wait to meet him."

"Hmm, don't raise his blood pressure though, apparently he turns into, and I quote 'a huge, green, rage monster.' Quote courtesy of one Anthony Stark," Hiro commented idly, as he read over Fred's shoulder.

"'Huge, green, rage monster?'" Honey wrinkled her nose in confusion and reached forward to tug the folder away from Fred. "Oh! He's the Hulk."

"You didn't know that?" Wasabi asked incredulously. "You? Who practically worships the guy?"

"I never really bothered with his personal life," Honey mumbled, blushing slightly. With an embarrassed cough, she opened the folder GoGo handed her, looking for a distraction. "Oh, I've got Thor!"

"Thor? The Norse god of thunder?" Fred asked, whipping around excitedly. "The dude with the huge hammer that makes lighting and can fly?"

"Um. . . Yes?"

"Awesome!" Fred crowed. "The Norse always know how to throw a party! And the legends around this guy. . . I can't wait to hear them first hand!"

"Isn't he the one with the psychotic brother that blow up New York?" GoGo asked, picking up a picture of said brother.

Fred looked at GoGo balefully. "I am not letting you ruin this for me!"

"Sorry, Fred, but according to this Thor's back in Asgard with Loki, his brother." Honey gently closed the file, tactfully ignoring Fred's, overly exaggerated, cry of disbelief and denial.

Wasabi cleared his throat and gave Fred an exasperated look. Fred fell silent but pouted and slouched more comfortably in his seat.

"We'll be coming up on the airport in about 10 minutes," Wasabi informed the group. "Now might be a good time to pack up things up."

"We've only got one more file," Hiro said.

"I'll pack up the ones we've looked through," Honey said, knowing none of the others would, except Wasabi, but he was driving.

"Anthony Stark, more commonly known as Iron Man," GoGo read, eyes flicking lazily over the file in her hands. "Self proclaimed 'genius, billionaire, play boy, philanthropist' but with more than enough to back it up. Oh look, there's a little note, says 'does not play well with others.'"

The amusement was all too clear in GoGo's voice as the car ground to a stop. Still smirking she shoved the file into Hiro's bag and pulled open the door.

"So, Hiro, excited to meet Tony Stark?" Honey asked, as they made their way through the airport.

"Not really," Hiro replied, eyeing the ticket in his hand.

"Eh? Why not?" Wasabi asked, as he double checked each of their bags to make sure the name tags were secure. "Inventor, genius, creator? Stark sounds like an older version of you."

Hiro wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, with the maturity of a 2 year old."

"Well, if nothing else at least it'll be interesting." GoGo ruffled Hiro's hair before swiping his ticket and handing it off to the waiting flight attendant.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Ok, so originally Stark was going to be doing some research on the Big Hero 6 and that's when I was going to introduce my reasoning for why San Fransokyo was so advanced, but then I realized that I had completely forgotten to include Hawkeye in the last chapter! I mean when I wrote it I pictured him there but when I read it over there wasn't a single reference to him! I could have smacked myself! So I decided to give him some 'screen time' in this chapter to make up for it.

As for my reasoning for why San Fransokyo is so advanced, let me know if it makes sense and if anybody has a better reasoning I'd love to hear it. M'k that's all thanks for your patience!


	6. And It Went Like This

**Comments to Your Reviews:**

~ Izi Wilson: No, the Avengers expressed their opinions during Fury's debriefing, but they might get a chance to give a more in depth analysis after the 2 groups meet.

~ Hope' e: Yep, They're meeting. Well, Tony and Hiro are, Thor's not going to get a lot of time since he's dealing with Loki.

~ Acidwing: I hope the wait was worth it and here ya go!

~ EiraLuna: Hopefully I won't forget Hawkeye again. To be fair, he's always there in my head, I just forget to give him lines.

~ (guest) SuperDarthVader1: Ah, I guess I should clarify that a little more. This cross over takes place a few weeks (maybe months) after the movie Big Hero 6 and a couple months after the Avengers movie where they fight Loki and his Chitura (pretty sure I spelled that wrong) army, so New York is about half way rebuilt. Yes, there will be a villain(s) but I haven't decided who yet. Not Ultron, that's too many movies away from where this cross over is in the marvel time line, sorry.

~ forever-a-fanchic: All good ideas, so I'll do what I can. The length really depends on my muse, is this long enough?

~  .china: Yeah, hehehe, I try to remember Hawkeye, but he's such a quiet character (unless he's mouthing off to someone) that in my head he just sort of stands in the corner glaring at people, so he's there, just not talking. But! I will give him more lines since he is one of my favorite characters.

~ Demonicsis: Well, you were mostly right, only I think you'll be surprised who got to Tony first.

~ to Rochana, bellekitten, DeathStar5799, Rin-s666, and animals202: Thanks you for your continued support! Always wonderful to hear and know people like what I do.

Oh, to 'Hope' e' and ' .china' I don't know why, but I every time I save my work your name get cut in half. I've tried to figure this out and I swear I dented the wall with the number of times I've banged my head against it, but it _**just won't cooperate!**_ So, sorry!

* * *

 **And It Went Like This. . .**

* * *

"Big Hero 6 will be here in 6 minutes." Fury stared at the Avengers. "I have work to do, so you'll be on your own. Behave, Stark! This particular group is of interest to many parties and I don't want to have to explain how and why you fucked this up."

"I swear there's an echo in here, either that or you're going senile, considering," Tony looked up from his phone, "you've said the same thing 8 times this morning."

"I've found that repetition works best with you, Stark," Fury shot back. "Given your attention span is shorter than a 3 year olds."

"Fury made a funny?" Tony clutched at his chest in mock surprise. "Oh, God, the world must be ending. Everyone, quick, update your wills!"

Fury's expression became even stonier.

"Don't worry, Director Fury, we'll do our best to make sure the Big Hero 6 feel welcome," Steve assured.

Banner nodded while Natasha and Clint simply looked bored. Fury swallowed a sigh but considering Banner wasn't green and his two agents weren't displaying any weapons this was about as good as he was going to get. Fury silently prayed that between Rogers and Banner, somebody would be able to keep Stark from messing everything up.

"I'll have Agent Hill send them in." Fury strode out of the room.

He would give them a few hours to 'bond' and then he'd check on them. Hopefully, nothing would go wrong.

* * *

Fury closed his eye, counted to ten, and once again looked at the room. Nope, nothing had changed.

Stark was still sitting on the floor holding a shot glass full of ice to a rather colorful looking black eye and sporting a split lip, several scratch marks, and possibly even bite marks. A short ways away from him, Rogers was restraining a now wide-eyed but still angry looking Honey Lemon, who looked to have put up quite a fight judging by the way Rogers' arms were bleeding and the way he was favoring his left leg. A few feet behind Rogers, Clint had Wasabi in a choke hold and appeared to be keeping him from jumping Rogers from behind, or possibly Stark. It was hard to tell who the boy was glaring at. Natasha was struggling to free herself from. . .something while glaring daggers at the GoGo girl whose arms were pinned to the table by a couple of daggers that Hiro and Fred were trying to pull free. Most concerning, Banner was standing in a corner and looking a little green as he worked through a series of breathing exercises while what looked like an overgrown, multi-colored marshmallow tried to comfort him.

As if that wasn't enough to put him days behind in paper work, the entire room looked like a war zone. Scorch marks in the oddest places, a knife in the window, one of the cabinets was glowing a poisonous shade of orange, several chairs were broken beyond repair, half the room was green and fuzzy, and something purple dripped from the ceiling.

"Would someone," Fury growled, hand twitching toward his gun as he fought the urge to throttle everyone in the room, "mind telling _what the hell happened here_!"

There was a short pause before everyone started talking at once. Fury's head throbbed painfully as he wondered where it was he had gone wrong. The day had started off so well too!

"You, boy," Fury barked, pointing at Hiro. "Tell me _exactly_ what happened."

"Er, well." Hiro swallowed.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Honey Lemon. Nice to meet you." The petit, blonde Latina waved a hand, smiling sweetly as she adjusted her glasses.

"My name's Wasabi and it's very nice of you to meet with us. I must say, I am very impressed with your security though I do wish we were meeting on the ground." The tall, well built man glanced nervously out the window, dreadlocks swinging as he shuddered.

"GoGo." It wasn't clear if the darkly dressed Asian girl was introducing herself or giving someone an order.

"Hiro Hamada." The boy looked positively tiny compared to the others and looked torn between being uncomfortable with the attention and wishing he could explore the helicarrier.

"They call me 'Fred.'" The lanky boy was the only one who appeared at ease with the situation and was already lounging in a chair, feet propped up on the table.

"I know that voice," Tony said, looking up from where he'd been messing with his phone. His eyes landed on Fred and he grinned. "Fred, my man, how ya been?"

"'Sup, Tony." Fred returned Tony's greeting with a lazy wave and a smile.

"You two know each other?" Hiro asked, sounding as surprised as everyone looked. " _How_?"

"All rich people know each other," Tony answered dismissively.

"Tony's the one that helped me find my true calling," Fred explained and Tony snorted.

"You should have seen this kid when I first met him, all stuffy and proper." Tony shuddered before kicking his feet up to mirror Fred and continuing smugly. "Fortunately, I managed to save him. A couple of minutes alone with me and a few dozen comics books later and BAM!"

"I'm a whole new me," Fred finished. "I saw the light and never went back."

"Your parents must be so proud," Clint said, voice drier than a desert.

Fred just grinned at him.

"Well," Steve began, struggling to bring the conversation back on topic. "Those are some interesting code names you guys have. How did you come up with them?"

"Let me guess," Tony drawled. "Fred?"

"Could anyone else do them justice?" Fred asked innocently.

"They're not code names," Honey explained, tactfully ignoring Fred and Tony's exchange. "They're nicknames Fred gave us. We've been going by them so long now even our teachers use them."

"Ah, that's right you're all students. What do you study?" Bruce asked, curious about his fellow scholars turned heroes. "Oh, I'm being rude. My name is Bruce Banner."

"Dr. Banner!" Honey squealed, eyes almost shining in delight. "Oh, it's so nice to meet you! I absolutely loved your paper on delaying chemical reactions, and your work with common substances for previously un-thought of reasons was so inspiring!"

"Is-is that so?" Bruce fiddled with his glasses, both embarrassed and pleased. "I take it you have some interest in the field?"

"It's my major," Honey answered. "In fact, I use chemistry as my 'weapon.'"

"Really?" Bruce leaned forward, scientific curiosity winning out over his insecurities. "And how do you do that?"

"Ah, well you see I–"

"And there she goes," Hiro whispered to Wasabi who chuckled lightly.

"That _is_ English, right?" Steve asked, a sinking feeling in his gut telling him that he was once again being left in the dust.

"I think at this point it's mostly Latin. . . Maybe some Greek too," Wasabi added thoughtfully before shrugging and giving Steve a tired smile. "Don't worry about it. None of us can follow her either when she gets like that. Captain America right?"

"Nice to know I'm not the only one, and Steve Rogers please," Steve said, holding out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Rogers," Wasabi returned, shaking the man's hand. "Must have gotten quite the culture shock when they woke you up."

"I'll say." Steve grimaced slightly. "I never thought I wouldn't be able to recognize my own home."

Wasabi nodded understandingly. "A lot of people went through something similar during the rapid change from San Francisco to San Fransokyo. Have you thought about–"

Hiro sighed and exchanged bored looks with GoGo who looked about as happy as he felt.

"Well, everyone knows who those guys are," GoGo flicked her fingers at Tony, Bruce, and Steve. "So who are you guys? The babysitters?"

Clint laughed and even Natasha quirked a small smile, though the expression might have had more to do with Fury ordering them to be 'welcoming' than because she was actually amused.

"Clint Barton, and my partner, Natasha, agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." Clint offered them a mock salute. "Though you're not wrong about the babysitting."

GoGo smirked and ruffled a chuckling Hiro's hair.

"We were wondering who you were. Saw a picture of you guys fighting off some aliens, but no names were attached," GoGo explained.

It was a subtle dig for information and Natasha spotted it at once, although how innocent a search it was remained to be seen.

"Well, it wouldn't really do to go around naming agents," Natasha answered smoothly, angling herself to give the girl her full attention.

"True," GoGo sighed, recognizing the passive interrogation. "Still, makes people wonder more if there's a mystery, don't it?"

"I guess that's true too." Natasha smiled, a little more genuinely when it seemed GoGo was willing to play along.

"Great," Clint muttered. "She's just like Natasha."

"That," Hiro eyed the two women, "is not a good thing, is it?"

"No, kid, it ain't, but what can ya do?"

Hiro shrugged, idly fingering the handle of Baymax's charging box and wishing the bot was out to keep him company.

"So," Clint cast around for something to talk about and came to a glaring realization. "Aren't there supposed to be _six_ of you? Or did you just choose 'Big Hero 6' to mess with people's heads?"

Hiro blinked at the man, before muffling a laugh.

"First of all, we did **not** choose that name. Like any of us are _that_ unoriginal. The media did and we got stuck with since we couldn't agree on anything else fast enough. There are six of us and," Hiro smiled mischievously. "All six of us are here."

"Last time I checked, kid, there were only five of you." Clint said dryly. "I know Nat doesn't think much of my intelligence, but trust me, I _can_ count."

Hiro laughed and gave Clint a 'come here' gesture. Clint leaned forward and Hiro yanked a hair off the top of his head.

"Ouch! Damn it, kid, what was that for. . ." Clint trailed off, hand twitching toward a hidden knife at the sound of rushing air.

A large, white blob inflated next to Hiro, who was still grinning at the look of surprise on Clint's face. A distant part of Clint's mind, the part that wasn't dealing with the sudden appearance of an unknown thing and cataloging weaknesses, was wondering why the kid had brought an oversized balloon animal.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

Clint's jaw dropped at the calm, cool voice, and he would swear the thing smiled at him.

"What is that?" Clint was not scared, he just had a healthy wariness for anything he didn't understand. Given his close association with Tony Stark he felt his worry was perfectly justifiable.

"This is Baymax who, as he just said, is a personal healthcare companion. He's also the sixth member of Big Hero 6," Hiro added off handedly.

"Are you injured?" Baymax asked. "My scans indicate no sign of injury, however it was your voice that indicated pain."

"Aaaah. . . No, no. I'm fine," Clint answered, resisting the urge to pop the over grown balloon as it leaned in close. "Please _back off_."

"Is my presence making you uncomfortable?" Baymax sounded honestly confused.

"Yes!"

"My apologies. I will stay at a distance." Baymax turned and ambled a few feet away. "Is this better?"

"Yeah, sure," Clint said, raising a brow at Hiro who'd watched the exchange with barely suppressed laughter.

"Scan me."

Hiro whipped around to see Tony standing in front of Baymax, a shot glass in one hand and a mildly curious look on his face.

"As you wish, sir." Baymax's 'eyes' glowed briefly as he looked the man over. "Scan complete. Sensors indicate numerous problems. Would you like me to list them?"

"Lay 'em on me big guy." Tony took a sip of his drink, keeping one ear open as the bot listed all his problems and silently wondering if –pft! He was Tony Stark, better make that a _when_ – he could get the kid to show him the specks. Tech like this was made to be explored!

". . . and given the current state of your liver, it would be in your best interest to cease the habit of drinking as soon as possible."

"Not gonna happen," Tony snapped, making sure to take an extra large drink.

"Studies have shown that those who drink frequently do so because they are unhappy." Baymax tilted his head. "Are you unhappy Mr. Stark?"

Tony choked on his drink. It was a bit weird, and quite frankly sad, that the first person to ask him that was a puffy marshmallow.

"I'm fine!" Tony pointedly ignored the sounds of Clint laughter and Bruce and Natasha's quiet chuckles.

"My scans detect hormonal changes often seen when one is lying." Baymax informed Tony. "Studies have shown that people lie for many reasons, predominantly because of insecurity. Such acts often lead to depression, which is another reason people drink. When one is depressed it is best to inform them that they are cared for. Caring can be showed in numerous ways, the most common of which is a hug."

Tony was impressed, very impressed. Not only was Baymax able to pick up on physical injuries and deduce proper methods of healing, but it was able to pick up on mental problems and formulate possible means of correction. Tony was very much impressed, or at least he would be if the bot was not pressed up against him in some weird perversion of a 'hug.' His poor ego was also taking a hit as the other laughed at him.

"There, there." Baymax gave Tony's head a series of soft little pats.

"Kid, get your bot off of me."

"Baymax, you can't go around hugging people unless they know you," Hiro said, and Baymax let go of Tony.

"Do you feel cared for now, sir?" Baymax asked.

"Yeah, sure, never better," Tony said swiftly. "Not bad, kid, not bad."

It was actually impressive to the point Tony was dancing on the inside at the thought of someone else able to work on the same level as him, but Tony wasn't about to say that after he'd been forcibly hugged. However there was something tugging at the back of his mind, and he flicked his eyes over to Hiro.

"You said your name was Hamada, right?"

"Yeah," Hiro answered slowly. "Why?"

"I remember someone talking about a Hamada working on an AI." Tony squinted up at Baymax's face, as if he could see inside the bot through its eyes. "But that wasn't you, was it?"

Hiro flinched slightly and GoGo tugged his hair, her not so gentle way of telling Hiro he wasn't alone.

"No, that was my brother, Tadashi," Hiro answered lowly.

"Did you finish or is the AI all his?" Tony asked, eyes flicking from Baymax to his phone where he was looking up various information on the Hamada family.

"My programming was designed by Tadashi," Baymax answered. "However, after an accident destroyed my original body, Hiro built me this one."

"Interesting," Tony muttered. "How close to the original?"

Again it was Baymax that answered.

"This body is 92% identical to my original body."

"I only made some slight changes to the covering since it popped so easily," Hiro explained. "And broadened the analysis spectrum."

"How so?"

"I am now able to perform minor x-rays. CAT scans and MRIs are still beyond my capacity however."

"That's amazing!" Bruce exclaimed. "What all is it you can do exactly?"

While Baymax listed his abilities Tony flicked through the patent, noting that there were certain features not listed, possibly new additions. Tony also noted that the patent was held and owned by Hiro not Tadashi, the inventor. While Tony knew from records that Tadashi had died it seemed. . .odd that Hiro was listed as the inventor. Odd and concerning.

Tony Stark didn't like a lot of things, but people who stole the credit for others' work was high on the list.

"So, kid, you gonna bump me off next so you can claim full rights to the metal suit as well?"

There was half a second of stunned, horrified silence before a shriek of unholy rage shook the room and Honey launched herself at Tony.

Tony's cry of pain jolted the rest out their shock and Steve shot out of his chair the same time as Wasabi, his normally kind face twisted in anger.

Clint, knowing that Steve could handle the tiny – if very angry – Latina, threw himself at Wasabi to keep him from tackling Steve or helping Honey beat Tony to a pulp like it looked the dark skinned man wanted to do. Taking down someone who, despite being a 'superhero,' had no training in combat was easy. Keeping him down. . .not so much, especially since Clint didn't think Fury would be to happy if he put one of his new recruits in the hospital. With a sigh, Clint tightened his hold and prayed Wasabi tired himself out quickly.

Steve was faced with a similar problem as despite how tiny Honey was, especially in comparison to himself, the woman was putting up quite a fight. The situation was made worse when upon realizing she wasn't going to be able to physically assault Tony, Honey pulled out a small device and began throwing multi-colored balls.

Steve made the mistake of thinking they were just marbles until they began exploding. Gritting his teeth, Steve tried to wrestle the device from Honey while keeping her from attacking Tony again.

Honey, however, was not about to let that happen and the only thing Steve's effort resulted in was Honey's little chemical bombs hitting everything but their intended target: Tony Stark.

Bruce who'd been knocked to the side when Honey had thrown herself at Tony had immediately tried to leave the room, only to find his way blocked by a cursing Clint and a struggling Wasabi. Resigning himself to being stuck in the room, Bruce backed as far away from the struggling pairs as possible only to have a knife whiz past his ear and lodge itself in the window next to him.

Bruce glanced at the quivering blade and bit back an oath when his reflection showed his eyes flickering from brown to green. Gently rubbing his temples, Bruce began a series of breathing exercises. Unfortunately those required at least some concentration and that was rather hard to get when things were exploding at random intervals. Gritting his teeth, Bruce backed himself farther away and bumped into something soft and squishy.

"Hello."

Bruce's eyes snapped open only just noticing he'd been followed by the bot.

"You appear unwell, do you require assistance?" Baymax tilted his head, unknowing or uncaring that the smoke from Honey's bombs had colored him.

"Do you know anything about keeping calm?" Bruce asked, not really caring about the answer but finding the bot's calm and unhurried voice soothing.

"Yes, would you like me to talk you through some exercises designed to help?"

"Sure, why not!" Things could always be rebuilt, not that he wouldn't feel bad for breaking the kid's robot, but if things got out of hand Bruce would much rather face an upset teenager over a dead one.

"Very good. Breath in nice and slow, hold for a count of–"

While Bruce used Baymax as a make shift shield against the chaos, Natasha and GoGo were staring each other down. GoGo ready to sprint to Honey and Wasabi's aid, and Natasha with a handful of knives keeping her from doing just that.

One of Honey's chemical bombs rolled to a stop at Natasha's feet and Natasha was a second too late in getting away.

"Shit!"

No matter how hard she struggled, Natasha couldn't free her feet from the sticky mass. To make matters worse it seemed to be spreading.

"Don't move," Natasha ordered when GoGo made to vault over the table.

GoGo gave her a look and ignored the order.

"Stay put!" Natasha hissed, flinging a knife and pinning GoGo's sleeve to the table. A few more knives ensured GoGo wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Fred and Hiro, who'd been forced to scramble for cover when Honey began throwing bombs, surfaced again at GoGo's cry of rage.

* * *

". . .and that's about when you walked in. Sir," Hiro added, flopping down in one of the few remaining seats.

Fury closed his eye and let out a breath. It might just be time to admit defeat. Surely listening to Hill gloat was less torture than putting up with _this_.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Ok, so first off sorry this is a little late. I had some trouble deciding which way to go and didn't like how it originally turned out.

2nd, I don't hate Tony, really I don't, I just think he's seriously lacking in social skills, like tact for instance. That, and Tony Stark is a head case; a brilliant, genius head case, but still a head case. That and Tony's still trying to get used to being a hero and dealing (nicely!) with others. So don't hate on Tony too much, I did kind of try to justify his thought process, but I'll get more into Tony's I'm-not-really-a-bad-person side in later chapters when the 2 groups bond a little more.

Well, I think that covers everything, but feel free to shoot me any questions in case I forgot something.


	7. Clean Up

**Comments to Your Reviews:**

~ Acidwing: Thank you, thank you! I pride myself on my ability to create awkwardness. (I swear it has nothing to do with my real life *cough - maybe - cough*)

~ Izi Wilson: Eh, well Tony's about a tactful as a righthook so. . . Still, that's why we love to hate him.

~ Rin-s666, Rissa-chan, and TryMe626: Thank you for all the wonderful support!

~ Eiraluna: Glad I could excite you (that so did not sound weird in my head -.-)

~ Rochana: I pray for the patience that Fury has, I swear if that man could control his temper he'd be a saint!

~ Hope' e: Your reviews make me laugh. I didn't think anyone would get that excited over Honey punching Tony, I just thought it would make a nice twist.

~ animals202: that's one way of looking at it.

~ (guest) SuperDarthVader: Sorry about the no Ultron thing, I don't want to mess with the movie it's way to good as it is. Thanks for pointing out my mistake. Let me know if you spot anything else!

~ Knight Yuuki: Evil laugh? Nice touch! It's given me a few ideas, something along the lines of Tony or Natasha sadistically smothering Hiro in "love." Mwhahahah! *cough - I'm not evil! - cough*

~ forever-a-fanchic: Thanks for explaining 'whumps' to me. I had no idea there was a word for that. to answer you question: yes, there will be 'whumping' in future chapters.

* * *

 **Clean Up**

It was one of those rare, once in a life time moments in which Nickolas Fury was happy. . . on the inside. . . and only as long as he avoided looking at the mountains of paper work. . .or the incoming reports. . .or the – Ok, so for a very tiny, brief moment he was almost happy. His agents in charge of cleaning, ie the new recruits, were definitely happy. One had even gone so far as to volunteer to help with paper work, a task almost as hated as clean up.

The cause of this rare day of joy was simple; for once the mess made by Tony Stark – and by default whoever happened to be near him, in this case the rest of the Avengers and Big Hero 6 – was being cleaned up by the ones who made it instead of whatever poor soul was being punished at the time.

* * *

"Angry isn't really a look you can pull off."

Honey Lemon twitched as she stood on the side walk waiting for her ride, and cast Fred a look only slightly less angry than the one she was giving Avenger's, formerly known as Stark, Tower. Fred sighed and eyed the still fuming blonde next to him, when it came to angry women getting _away_ was more his area of expertise, calming them down. . .not so much.

"That was a nice right hook," Fred offered and to his relief Honey's expression shifted to a slightly pleased yet guilty look.

"I suppose I reacted a little too harsh," Honey said slowly, twisting the hem of her over long shirt between her fingers.

"No," Fred said quickly. He'd suffered GoGo's wrath enough times to know that when a woman reacted like that you never, _ever_ told them they were wrong, if you were brave you suggest less painful methods. . .If you did so from a safe distance. In this case though, Honey's fit of rage was understandable. "I don't what he was thinking, but Tony shouldn't have said that."

"No he shouldn't have," Honey hissed, eyes flashing dangerously. "How could he have even – and of all the people to – what Hiro must have felt!"

Fred gave a sigh of relief when Honey's anger vanished, replaced with a much more familiar worry. A worried Honey he could deal with. Pushing himself off the wall of the unmarked building, Fred slung an arm over Honey's shoulders and gave her a reassuring hug.

"You should be more worried about yourself," Fred told her. "Hiro has all us and Baymax for support, you're the one who's going back to be alone in San Fransokyo."

"I still say it should be Hiro," Honey argued. "I don't want him anywhere near that – that, _sorry excuse for a human being_!"

Fred winced at the volume of Honey's shout and cursed Wasabi's luck at getting out of dealing with an upset Honey. Dealing with emotional women was Wasabi's area not his. Speaking of Wasabi. . .

"It _should_ have been Wasabi," Fred corrected. "That was the plan."

Honey blushed and looked away.

"That's right," Honey muttered to herself. "I messed up your and Hiro's plan. I'm sorry!"

"AH!" Fred panicked as Honey looked up at him with teary eyes. "No, no! It's ok! Really, this works too!"

"Really?" Honey asked, lip trembling dangerously.

"Yep, promise!" Fred said quickly.

'Damn you, Wasabi!' Fred thought darkly as Honey apologized again. 'I don't know how, but I know you did this to me on purpose!'

"Oh, look! Natasha's here," Fred said, relieved. "Good bye, Honey. Take care, don't worry too much, and yes, I'll make sure Hiro calls you every day."

"Thanks, Fred," Honey called sweetly as she climbed into the car.

Natasha took one look at Fred's face and smirked as she drove away.

"Women," Fred muttered, rolling his shoulders. His eyes followed the car until it disappeared before trailing back up the street and stopping on a comic book store. Fred grinned. "Well, I can't say I've been to New York and didn't go shopping, now can I?"

Fred whistled happily as he strolled into the store.

* * *

"Tony, you are supposed to be cleaning." It was a struggle not to let the frustration show in his voice, but Steve gave it a valiant effort. Though the knowing look in Tony's eye said the billionaire knew exactly what he was feeling.

"I am," Tony replied, smirking as he took another sip from his shot glass. "I'm supervising."

"That isn't cleaning, that's being a nuisance," Bruce corrected, swiping the shot glass and replacing it with a sponge. "And since it's your fault this mess was made, the only person who shouldn't **not** be working is _you_."

Tony glared at the mess in front of him, but for once kept his mouth shut under his fellow scientist unusually hard look. Hand tightening on the sponge, Tony slouched out of his chair and knelt beside Bruce, ignoring Steve's disbelieving look.

Silence settled over the trio as Steve and Tony scrubbed away the scorch marks while Bruce dealt with the purple fungus growing on the table. After a few minutes in which Tonys' unnatural quietness only made the task more daunting than it was, Steve asked the question that had been bugging him.

"Why did you say that?"

Tony paused, eyes flickering through emotions too quickly for Steve to make sense of.

"I say a lot of things," Tony finally answered. "You'll have to be more specific."

Steve's expression hardened at Tony's dismissive tone.

"Fine. Why did you accuse the boy of killing his own brother?" Steve all but snarled.

It had been a long, hard road to mutual respect and tolerance between Steve and Tony, but after their fight against the aliens and Tony's sacrifice things had improved. Only, now Steve was wondering if he hadn't let Tony's suicidal act cloud his judgment of the man.

"I wasn't accusing him of killing his brother," Tony shot back, anger and the barest trace of hurt in his voice. "I only wanted to know why the kid's name was on the patent instead of the _real_ inventor: his brother!"

Steve turned his eyes to the wall, frowning as he thought.

"I see." Bruce said softly. "Well, it sounded like you were accusing him of killing his brother in order to claim the rights to Baymax."

"I–"

"Don't tell me you weren't at least thinking," Bruce interrupted coldly, pinning Tony with a piercing look.

"So what if I was?" Tony growled, attacking the wall as if it had personally insulted him. "Stealing someone else's work, a dead family member's as well, is that really someone you want at your back?"

"What does it matter whose name is on the paten?" Steve asked. "As long as everyone knows the true inventor, does it matter whose name is on a piece of paper?"

"Figures an old fossil like you wouldn't understand," Tony scoffed.

"Tony," Bruce sighed wearily, before turning to Steve to explain. "While it's true most people don't bother looking at the registered paten to know the inventor, that only really matters if the invention is well known enough that everyone knows the name of person who invented it. For example, the Iron Man suit. Everyone knows it's a Tony Stark invention so there's no need for anyone to look up the name of the inventor."

Steve nodded along while Tony rolled his eyes, mumbling about idiots and their need for baby explanations. Bruce ignored both of them and continued with his explanation.

"To be blunt the purpose of a patent is to ensure legalities."

At Steve's blank look Bruce sat back, fiddling with his glasses as he thought.

"In order to make sure no one claims the rights to something that isn't theirs, in other words." Bruce glanced over at where Hiro was poking at the orange slime that had stuck Natasha to the floor. "The fact that Hiro's name is on Baymax's paten basically tells everyone that bothers to look that Hiro invented Baymax, regardless of his claims that his brother did so. Everyone will believe, however unconsciously, that Hiro created Baymax and Baymax will forever be seen as Hiro's.

"Now, I'm sure there are reasons why Hiro's name is on the paten," Bruce added. "But the fact does not change that right now, regardless of what Hiro or anyone else says, Baymax is Hiro's invention."

Steve pondered the implications and agreed that it did seem. . .odd, but he failed to come up with a reason for Tony's hurtful words.

"I still do not see a reason to be so harsh on the boy," Steve said slowly.

A dark look flashed over Tony's face, before it smoothed out into it usual haughty gaze.

"I have my reasons, capsicle. If you can't figure them out. . . Well, genius of my level are hard to understand."

Steve took a deep breath and prayed for patience, even if in the back of his mind he was counting down the days until his patience snapped and he decked the arrogant man.

"Either way," Steve ground out with forced calm. "You should still apologize."

"No."

"Tony," Bruce sighed, he must have broken a world record in sighing by now or at least be close to doing so. "What you said, regardless of the reasons! Was very much out of line. You need to apologize."

Tony's expression turned mulish.

"Apologize or I'll tell Pepper." Bruce hated using that card, but this was a special case.

" _Fine_ ," Tony spat. "I'll tell the brat I'm sorry, _after_ we're done cleaning this mess."

Knowing that was as good as they were going to get Bruce and Steve backed off.

* * *

Hiro poked absently at the orange sludge, gently nudging into a container.

"Hiro, you appear to be relapsing into the same behaviors you had shortly after Tadashi passed."

Hiro twitched and curled in further on himself.

"Hiro," Baymax continued. "These behaviors are quite unhealthy. I wish to help, however I do not understand the cause."

" _He's_ the cause," Hiro spat, glaring at Tony.

"I do not understand. Please explain." Baymax settled himself next to Hiro, blocking his view of Tony.

"What he said," Hiro ground out. "It was. . .hurtful."

"Mr. Stark has not spoken to you today," Baymax pointed out.

Hiro let out a strangled sound and sent Wasabi a pleading look.

"Yesterday, Baymax," Wasabi said. "What Tony Stark said to Hiro yesterday, was very wrong."

"Regarding Tadashi?"

"Yes." Wasabi was relieved Baymax seemed to have the presence of mind _not_ to repeat what Stark had said.

"Hiro, we have been over this," Baymax reminded gently. "Tadashi would not want you to be sad. I understand relapses occur. Please allow me to remind you, you are not alone. Your friends and your aunt are still with you and–"

"I'm not – That's not – Arg!" Hiro planted his face in Baymax's squishy body and flapped a hand at Wasabi.

Wasabi grimaced, but resigned himself to being the one to explain the situation to Baymax. He took a deep breath and fished out a stress ball. If he was going to do this he would need the distraction. Wasabi didn't want to get into another fight, even if he was still furious with Stark.

"Listen, Baymax."

The puffy bot looked up from where it had been patting Hiro on the head and. . was that a lullaby? Wasabi shook his head, a question for later.

"Hiro, all us really, are upset because what Stark sai – _implied_ was that it was Hiro's fault Tadashi died."

"I see."

Was it Wasabi's imagination or did Baymax sound. . .angry?

"You are aware that is not true." It was not a question, but Hiro nodded anyway. Baymax turned to Wasabi and he hastily nodded as well. He might be the group's worrier but nobody, or robot, could out mother hen Baymax. "But you still feel guilt."

Hiro stiffened slightly and Wasabi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew what Baymax was trying to do, but he also knew Hiro really didn't want to talk about it. Not again and certainly not in such a public place. Pocketing his stress ball, Wasabi glanced around for a distraction.

"Hey, Hiro," Wasabi prodded the younger boy's head until Hiro finally looked up at him. "What was that thing Honey used to create this mess?"

"Hm? Oh!" Hiro sat up and looked around the room with a slightly sheepish expression. "That was probably the prototype for a portable version of her purse thing. I hadn't realized she'd brought it with her."

"Portable version?" Wasabi asked, turning back to his cleaning now that it seemed Hiro wasn't going to try to suffocate himself with Baymax. "When did you make that?"

"Well, I overheard Honey and GoGo talking," Wasabi shot Hiro a look that the boy shrugged off with an unrepentant grin, "and Honey mentioned how hard it was to hide her chemical bomb purse since it was so big and couldn't collapse. Then she went on to say how she hated feeling so defenseless without it, so I thought maybe if she had a smaller version to stuff in her backpack she wouldn't worry so much."

"Neat," Wasabi commented.

"Yeah, well it was supposed to be a surprise for her birthday, but she walked in while I was testing it out," Hiro pouted. "And I'm really regretting it now since we have to clean up this mess."

"Honey gets all the good toys," Wasabi teased. "I'm jealous."

"Jealously is not good for social groups," Baymax cut it. "There is also no need as Hiro was been designing portable versions for each of you."

"Baymax!" Hiro cried. "They were supposed to be surprises!"

"I am sorry, Hiro, I did not mean to upset you."

"It's fine," Hiro sulked. "They would found out anyway."

"I'd wondered what you were so busy working on." Wasabi screwed the lid onto the container holding the orange sludge and began mopping up the sticky residue.

"Yeah, Honey's comment got me thinking. We usually go out at night or have time to get our gear together, but what happens when we don't?" Hiro stood up and grabbed the extra mop Wasabi handed him. "I mean it only takes once and then. . ."

Hiro trailed off and Wasabi sighed at the look on his face. Somehow the conversation had come full circle and Hiro was thinking of Tadashi again. He could guess Hiro was wondering what would be different if Tadashi had been prepared for the explosion. Wasabi glanced over at where GoGo and Clint were scraping purple foam of the ceiling and wondered if he could trade with her. GoGo was blunt and tactless as a rock to the face, but she seemed to have better luck when it came to dealing with a depressed Hiro.

Wasabi eyed the way his friend and her Avenger partner interacted and groaned.

'Great, GoGo's found someone new to mess with. Poor man won't know what hit him when she's threw with him.' Wasabi grimaced and focused back on the sticky floor. 'Wonder if it's too late to trade places with Honey?'

"There, there," Baymax said soothingly, and Wasabi was tempted to join Hiro and hide away from the world for awhile.

Something green and fuzzy landed on his head. Wasabi twitched, and bit back a scream as it wriggled – _wriggled, on its own_! – off him onto the floor.

'Tomorrow should be great, considering all the karma I've gathering today!'

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Well, a bit slow but necessary for set up. Sorry it's a bit late, the Honey/Fred thing kept turning out weird. As for the Clint/GoGo thing? Well, I don't know if that will go anywhere but it seemed like a fun idea. Anyway, your patience shall be rewarded in the next chapter!

Special head to head battle between Avengers and Big Hero 6! Which group (or person(s)) shall triumph? And who gets set against who? I have ideas, but suggestions are welcome!


	8. AN

**The Dreaded Author's Note. . .(Sorry!)**

Ok first: I am so, so, so sorry for not updating the past few weeks. I've been trying to catch up on my other stories and it turns out I'm not too good at multi-tasking. SORRY!

2nd: I will up date, and soon!, I just need a little bit more time to finish updating my other work and then I'll turn back to this one. Promise!

And, so you don't hate me too much, The next time I update it will be a chapter for every week I missed.

Just give me a little more time, PLEASE! and thank you!


End file.
